Koge Koge Kaeru
by bluenettes
Summary: Malaikat versi Maehara Hiroto adalah bocah pembawa payung bertelinga kucing yang berlari menembus hujan. 〈 Child! MaeIso 〉


_Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei_

 _._

 _Child!MaeIso. Undetailed and fast-paced, perhaps. AR._

.

 _Koge Koge Kaeru_

Semakin deras.

Bocah enam tahun dengan nama Maehara Hiroto menolehkan kepala. Sepasang manik kekuningan melirik kanan-kiri, meski semuanya sama saja. Gelap, mendung, berkabut. Tangan kecilnya memeluk diri sendiri, menggigil. Sudah dua jam sejak dirinya terjebak di pondok kecil di dekat empang ini, jauh dari pemukiman yang ditinggali orang. Dan ibunya belum datang juga.

" _Kaa-san_ jahat— _hachii_!" dan hidungnya mulai gatal.

Sudah mulai musim hujan, rupanya. Jeda waktu antara musim semi dan musim panas itu telah datang, dan Hiroto sama sekali tidak menduga dirinya yang tidak berdaya ini terjebak di tengah tetesan lebat yang menghunjam. Tubuh kecilnya sudah mencoba menerobos sebelum ini, namun hujan terlalu lebat, menusuk punggungnya dengan bulir-bulir tajam.

Hiroto hampir menangis.

Hampir ia menangis kalau tidak ingat reputasinya sebagai pemimpin semua anak-anak SD di wilayah desa ini.

"Hiroto kuat," bocah itu kemudian menampar pipinya sendiri. Mencoba menenangkan diri, "Tenang, _kaa-san_ pasti akan datang menjemput— _hachii_! _Kami_ - _sama_ , tolong Hiroto dong, masa harus sendirian disini, hueee—"

Dan sekarang sudah dua setengah jam.

Hiroto melirik jam tangan bertema Crayon Shinchan di pergelangan yang lengan bajunya digulung, tadinya ingin bermain, menceburkan diri ke empang atau sawah terdekat—ya, itu niat awalnya. Namun ia berhenti ketika melihat ternyata hari itu sepi tanpa kakek-kakek petani atau pemancing yang ternyata sudah tahu hari ini akan hujan lebat. Baru ia akan berlari pulang ke rumahnya, setengah kilometer dari tempatnya berdiri saat itu—dan _banzai_ , hujan datang tiba-tiba, lebat seketika.

Kaus sewarna mataharinya ditarik ke wajah, membersihkan hidung—bahasa kasarnya, menyeka ingus.

Hiroto sudah putus asa. Mungkin dia akan bermalam disini sampai hujan teduh. Sendirian, kedinginan. Merasa sedih dengan nasibnya sendiri, Hiroto duduk memeluk lutut.

"HOOOI!"

Lalu suara malaikat yang datang tertangkap oleh pendengarannya.

Baiklah, mungkin bukan malaikat, namun Hiroto terlanjur terpesona.

Sosok yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya berlari mendekat, terhuyung tertiup angin kencang, payung hitam bertelinga kucing digenggam erat, takut melayang, mungkin hampir berhasil membawanya terbang.

Hiroto melongo ketika sosok itu juga sama basahnya dengan dirinya, kini terengah menepuk-nepuk lantai pondok, mencengkeram celana Hiroto kuat-kuat.

"Kamu—kamu Maehara Hiroto, ya?" tanyanya, wajah kelelahan, namun masih sempat menengadah, berbicara dengan benar.

Sepasang manik Hiroto melebar. Wajah itu basah, namun sangat bersemangat, terlihat jelas ia baru selesai berlari sekencang-kencangnya, dan payung telinga kucingnya tak begitu membantu. Rambut bernada gelap miliknya sangat layu, kini berbentuk seperti mangkuk telungkup. Lucu.

"I-iya," Hiroto menjawab dengan gumaman pelan, menariknya duduk di sebelahnya. Setelah posisi mereka nyaman, ia melanjutkan dengan mata berbinar, "Kamu malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untuk menjemputku pulang, ya?"

"E-eeh?" wajah di hadapannya mengedip lucu. Dibaliknya ada karamel jernih yang membulat besar. "B-bukan, aku Isogai Yuuma. Ayo pulang, Hiroto. Aku bawa payung."

"…"

Hiroto tidak menjawab.

"Halo? Kamu mau pulang, kan?" Yuuma melambaikan tangan depan di wajah yang menganga. Bocah itu kemudian kembali menyiapkan payung telinga kucingnya, bersiap pergi. "Ayo pergi sekarang."

Hiroto mengangguk, masih menganga bodoh. Ia meraih belakang baju Yuuma dan mengekorinya, sebelum mereka berdua, kali ini, berjalan pelan, melawan angin kencang yang sudah sedikit mereda, meski tetesan hujan masih sama derasnya.

"Yuuma," Hiroto menarik ujung baju lawan bicaranya lagi, sepertinya masih melongo dengan wajah bodoh sejak lima menit lalu, sejak mereka mulai berjalan. "Kamu yakin kamu bukan malaikat? Kamu kok manis, sih."

"H-hah?" Yuuma tampak tersinggung, kemudian merengut lucu. "Bukan kok, aku cuma datang untuk menjemput—eh, itu ada kodok!"

Hanya dalam sepersekian detik, perhatian kedua bocah baru masuk SD itu teralihkan oleh makhluk hidup yang berlompatan di tepi jalan, basah, dan terlihat hijau mencolok.

"Kodok!" Hiroto mendadak sadar dari keadaannya yang terpesona, sebelum berlari keluar dari lindungan payung dan berlari dengan semangat, menceburkan diri ke dalam lumpur, menangkap seekor kodok besar yang meronta dengan bunyi _kroak_ nyaring.

"Hei—Hiroto!"

Yuuma mengejarnya, panik, payung telinga kucing dilempar begitu saja sebelum objek tersebut melayang tak tentu arah. "Hei, jangan main disitu nanti basah—UWAAA!"

Dan niatnya mengajak pulang tidak berbuah manis—kakinya menggesek lumpur kelewat licin, membawanya terjerembab masuk kubangan. Satu kodok terbang melompati kepalanya, merasa terganggu dengan kedatangan dua makhluk aneh di tempat bermain mereka.

"Hei, Yuuma!" Hiroto beringsut ke arahnya, celana pendek selutut sudah cokelat total. Tangannya tampak menyiksa kodok dalam genggaman, mungkin hampir menekan isi perutnya keluar. "Nih, lihat! Aku dapat kodok yang besar! Raja kodok!"

"Hiroto, jangan—!"

Namun suaranya tertelan hujan yang tidak mendukung, malah semakin deras.

"Lho, Yuuma? Payungnya mana?" Hiroto melirik sekeliling, kanan kiri bawah atas—dan menemukan payung imut itu sudah menyangkutkan diri di tiang listrik terdekat. "H-he?! Yuuma! Jadi kita pulangnya bagaimana?!"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya itu, ugh," Yuuma menepuk pantatnya sendiri, mencoba berdiri, meski gagal dan mencipratkan lebih banyak lumpur. "Ini gara-gara kamu, Hiroto!" wajahnya memerah marah, menunjuk Hiroto yang wajahnya sudah benar-benar kusam, lengkap dengan kodok melompatinya.

"Y-Yah, aku kan tidak tahu kalau jadinya begini," Hiroto bergumam, namun suaranya tak sampai ke telinga lawan bicara. Dengan wajah muram, ia melepas kodok dari genggamannya, berdiri, kemudian menarik tangan Yuuma dan ikut membawanya bangun. " _Ano_ —Yuuma, jangan marah dong," kepala berhias mahkota kuning miliknya tertunduk, merasa bersalah sudah menyebabkan masalah pada malaikat yang telah berbaik hati menyelamatkannya kala hujan deras dan sendirian.

"Sekarang bagaimana caranya kita pulang, sudah makin deras," Yuuma sudah benar-benar basah, kepala mulai sakit dihantam tetesan yang menyerang tanpa ampun. Di sekeliling mereka benar-benar tidak ada tempat berteduh. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada pohon, sawah, dan pohon lagi.

"Kita lari dari sini," Hiroto menatapnya mantap.

"L-lari?" Yuuma ingin menolak. "Tapi nanti semakin basah—"

"Sekarang juga sudah basah," Hiroto mengangkat bahu. "Ayo lari ke rumahku."

"H-hmp, baiklah," Yuuma mengangguk dan tangannya meraih tangan Hiroto, menggenggamnya erat.

Selanjutnya hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit bagi mereka untuk tiba di beranda sebuah rumah sederhana, di tengah rumah-rumah lain yang berhimpitan. Hiroto menghela napas lega dan segera berlari masuk namun ibunya sudah mendadak berdiri tegap di depan pintu, berkacak pinggang.

"E-eh— _kaa-san_ —"

" _HI-RO-TO_ ," suara wanita muda dengan rambut panjang sewarna milik anaknya itu bergetar mematikan. "Dari mana saja sampai penuh lumpur begitu, hm~?"

Yuuma duduk di lantai beranda, dengan santainya memainkan isi pot bunga.

"Anu, itu—tadi kecemplung—"

"Jangan bohong."

"Eh—iya, ampun—" Hiroto menjerit ketika telinganya ditarik nyaris tanpa belas kasihan. " _Kaa-san_! Aduh, sakit—anu, iya, tadi aku mau menangkap kodok—"

"Hah? Menangkap kodok?" ibu Hiroto semakin bersemangat menarik telinga anaknya. Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada Yuuma yang masih duduk santai, "Astaga, Yuuma- _kun_ jadi ikutan basah! Pasti gara-gara kamu kan, Hiroto?!"

"Iya, iya—ampun," Hiroto meringis, menatap Yuuma seakan meminta pertolongan meski tidak digubris.

"Hmp, dasar," ibunya akhirnya menjauhkan tangan dari telinga anaknya yang sudah memerah.

Hiroto memajukan bibirnya, merengut.

Ibunya mendorong dua bocah itu masuk, melingkarkan dua lembar selimut tebal dan membuat mereka duduk manis di kursi ruang tamu, sebelum ia sendiri menghilang dari balik tembok yang memisahkan ruang tamu dengan ruang lainnya. Kemungkinan membuat teh hangat, pikir Hiroto.

"Um, ngomong-ngomong, Yuuma," bocah dengan senyuman cerah itu beringsut mendekati makhluk yang sedari tadi mengabaikannya. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku, ya. Maaf gara-gara aku kamu jadi kotor juga," senyumnya mengembang lebar, dan ia teringat mereka bahkan belum pernah bertemu sebelum ini. Tangannya kemudian terulur, menunggu balasan, "Kita belum berteman, kan. Salam kenal, ya!"

Yuuma melirik ke samping, melihat senyum lebar di wajah Hiroto yang tadinya kusut. Ia kemudian membalas dengan senyuman yang tak kalah lebar, sampai matanya memejam.

"Sama-sama, aku senang bisa membantu," dan ia menerima uluran tangan itu, menjabatnya erat-erat.

Merah mendadak terlukis di pipi Hiroto yang pucat kedinginan, menatap senyum paling manis yang pernah dilihatnya. Hiroto masih tidak mau percaya kalau Yuuma mengaku dirinya bukan malaikat. Siapapun yang berani menerjang hujan lebat untuk menjemput seseorang yang belum dikenalnya, bagi Hiroto pasti seorang—

"Malaikat," bocah itu mengangguk yakin. Yuuma menatapnya dengan aneh. "Aku yakin kamu pasti malaikat. Ibuku saja tidak datang menjemputku, tapi kamu datang…" kali ini semakin memerah. Ia menyentuh handuk yang melingkari Yuuma dan semakin mengeratkannya, tidak rela malaikat manisnya basah kedinginan. "Kamu benar-benar baik. Terima kasih ya, Yuuma."

Yuuma tidak membalas, hanya mengedip kebingungan. "Mm...?"

"Ah, Yuuma- _kun_ ," ibu Hiroto kembali menghampiri mereka, menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang ke tangan Yuuma yang segera menengadah dengan suka rela. "Cukup untuk jajan, kan?"

"Um! Terima kasih, bibi!" Yuuma segera beranjak pergi, selimut tertanggal dari tubuhnya. "Kalau begitu aku pulang. Dah, Hiroto!"

Dan dia melesat pergi menembus hujan yang mulai mereda.

" _Are?_ "

Hiroto menganga, belum berhasil mencerna kejadian barusan. Apa maksudnya?

" _Kaa-san_ —kenapa memberi uang ke Yuuma?" Hiroto menatap ibunya, meminta penjelasan.

"Yuuma- _kun_ itu baru pindah ke desa ini, keluarganya banyak masalah keuangan," ibunya mengangkat bahu. "Jadi dia melihat ibu yang kebingungan mencari Hiroto dan menawarkan diri untuk menjemput—tapi dengan bayaran."

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Hiroto merasa harapannya dihancurkan.

Isogai Yuuma ternyata bukan seorang malaikat baik hati—dia seorang ojek payung.

 ** _fin_**

 _A/N:_

Ehehehehehe gaje amat ya /nyengir /hus

Judulnya nggak nyambung, iya. Ini judul salah satu _soundtrack_ yang ditayangkan di anime Non-non Biyori: Repeat. _Scene_ pas Renge keluar rumah hujan-hujanan dan jadi _teru-teru bouzu_. Yang jelas tiap dengar lagu ini kebayang suasana desa yang damai pas hujan dan anak-anak yang lari-larian. Walaupun ga nyambung, ya… gapapa deh(?). Lagipula _kaeru_ itu artinya katak/kodok. _Setting-_ nya juga meragukan sih pake empang segala—

Maafkan ke-ooc-an dan kegaringan dalam fic ini. Yang penting ada sedikit ada asupan maeiso walaupun dalam versi chibi~ ahahaha.

Terima kasih sudah membaca! _Review_? c:


End file.
